Kardus Bolong
by izumi chieko
Summary: Chapter 3 is done *O*/ .. Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku kurang setuju dengan yang namanya Ospek-ospekan itu. Menurut ku itu Waste of Time sekali dan terlebih lagi kita sudah di Universitas masih kah perlu ospek-ospek yang tidak jelas begini? Kita kan juga sudah dewasa.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittled :** Kardus Bolong. ( abaikan Judul karena tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita ).#Author gak kreatif.

**Author :** By Me Izumi Chieko.

**Chara :** Bleach

**Chapter :** 1 of ?

**Pair :** Keroyokan alias banyak pake B.G.T..

**Genre :** Romance abal, Crack dan dengan segala jenis kegajean yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC. **Dapat menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan, jadi jangan salahkan author kalau habis baca Fic ini reader pada muntah2 :p

**Disclaim :** I own Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Byakuya and Grimmjow, they are in my room right now, Ironing my clothes lol (Author dibuang ke got), ok ok I don't own them, **Bleach** belong's to **Tite Kubo**-sensei, I just own this story line.

**A/N :** Ini Fict kelima yang aku publish di FFn, dan yah lagi-lagi dengan Genre Romance abal, dan ide yang amat sangat pasaran, but bikin versi sendiri boleh dong ? dan berhubung lagi banyak waktu luang di kantor maka curi-curi kesempatan buat ngetik ni FF so jangan salahkan Author kalau hasil akhirnya ni FF jadi FF paling gaje. XDD..

**Suka gak suka, mau baca atau gak, Whatever!**

**Yang penting tak menimbulkan kerusuhan**

**Damai itu Indah XDb ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saaa Enjoyed Minna san ^^/

.

.

**Orihime's POV**

.

.

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai bulan ini, semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus menerbangkan helaian surai jingga ku. Kehidupan baru ku sebagai seorang Mahasiswi baru dimulai hari ini. Rasanya baru beberapa hari yang lalu aku berstatus sebagai murid SMA Karakura, dan sekarang sudah harus melepaskan status itu dan berganti menjadi seorang Mahasiswi.

Dan sekarang aku Orihime Inoue sebagai maba di Sereitei-University harus mengikuti Ospek selama tiga hari kedepan, haah~apa sih penting nya Ospek itu? Sebenarnya sejak dulu aku kurang setuju dengan yang namanya Ospek-ospekan itu. Menurut ku itu Waste of Time sekali dan terlebih lagi kita sudah di Universitas masih kah perlu ospek-ospek yang tidak jelas begini? Kita kan juga sudah dewasa. Dan kurasa sudah tidak butuh lagi acara yang katanya bertujuan untuk mematangkan mental itu, karena yakin 1000% Maba-maba malang seperti aku dan kawan-kawan ku yang lain pasti hanya dijadikan sebagai Objek balas dendam para Senpai dan dewan-dewan yang gak benar. ini sih dulu pemikiran author :p

Haah~lagi lagi aku menghela nafas, kupikir ospek Mahasiswa itu lebih bermutu dari pada di SMU dulu ya~setidak nya lebih normal sedikit lah~harap ku. Tapi nyatanya apa-apaan ini lihatlah dresscod kami! kemeja warna putih tapi harus yang kucel tanpa digosok, celana jeans panjang sobek-sobek untuk yang laki-laki dan untuk yang perempuan rok panjang rampel hitam penuh tambalan, lalu sepatu harus beda warna dan dipakai terbalik, kaos kaki harus kompak warna pink muda, terus kalung dari susu kaleng bekas yang didalam nya harus diisi kerikil 3 buah, tas dari kantong kresek, dan untuk yang laki-laki wajib memakai jepitan dirambutnya. Sementara yang perempuan cukup pasang pita 13 warna berbeda, yang panjang pitanya cukup 5cm saja,

Dan tak ku sangka di hari pertama Ospek ini kami (Aku , Kuchiki-san, Neliel-chan dan Kurosaki-kun ) harus mendapatkan hukuman akibat datang terlambat. Padahal malam sebelum nya aku sudah sampai pasang alarm. Tapi memang sih karena Kurosaki-kun dan Neliel-chan yang telat bangun jadi aku dan Kuchiki-san pun ikut datang telat karena harus menunggu mereka.

Aku, Neliel-chan dan Kurosaki-kun adalah saudara jauh, saudara dari nenek ibuku yang kebetulan adalah saudara sepupu, ipar,keponakannya nenek dari neneknya ibunya Kurosaki-kun, aku sendiri juga bingung dengan silsilah keluarga kami yang kalau dipikir bisa bikin otak keriting. Dan Kuchiki-san dia adalah teman satu SMA ku dan Kurosaki-kun.

Akibat datang terlambat dihari pertama Ospek maka kami harus mendapat hukuman, Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki-kun dihukum oleh senpai berambut seperti nanas tapi warnanya merah , lalu Neliel-chan dihukum oleh senpai berambut biru yang wajah nya menyeramkan seperti kucing garong, aku sendiri tidak tau siapa namanya. Dan Senpai itu yang lagi-lagi aku tak tau namanya siapa, dia memisahkan hukumanku dengan mereka semua karena dia bilang pita rambutku kurang satu, jadi aku harus mendapat hukuman yang lebih berat.. =3= menyebalkan. dan Neliel-chan entahlah apa yang membuatnya mendapatkan hukuman terpisah juga.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.. di Ruang kesehatan, setelah aku menyelesaikan tugas ku sebagai petugas kebersihan toilet putri fakultas kehutanan, kini aku diberi hukuman untuk membantu senpai-senpai di bagian Kesehatan, pada intinya aku disuruh membabu disini..tugas ku adalah menuruti semua perintah senpai yang ada disini. Mulai dari membantu menyiapkan kotak P3K, membantu merawat maba yang tiba-tiba pingsan bahkan membantu para senpai membuatkan teh,dan menyiapkan makanan, huh..mereka pikir aku ini pembantu apa? Tapi ini lebih baik sih dari pada aku harus di jemur di tengah lapangan sana, walau matahari tidak terlalu terik, tapi kan tetap saja pasti pegal berdiri berjam-jam disana.

**Orihime's POV end**

.

.

.

Sementara Dipinggiran halaman kampus kini terlihat dua makhluk beda gender, beda tinggi, beda warna rambut tapi sama-sama keras kepala, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ichigo dan Rukia yang kini sedang sibuk menyapu dedaunan kering yang berguguran. Mereka berdua di hukum menggantikan petugas penjaga kebersihan di Seretei-University.

"Mas Tozen, istirahat dulu aja hari ini ada yang gantiin buat bersihin halaman.." Ucap manusia berambut merah jabrik itu pada penjaga kebersihan kampus.(Jiah Tozen gue jadiin tukang sapu :p #dibunuh)

Sementara mas Tozen kini duduk uncang-uncang kaki sambil menikmati ubi rebus yang disediakan oleh Renji Abarai si senior berambut merah.

"Hoooi, kalian berdua kalau sudah selesai nyapunya, segera melapor padaku ! " teriak Renji

"Haik, senpai..!" jawab Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"Eh..eh Ichigo? Kok hukuman kita dipisah sih sama Orihime sama Neliel?" bisik Rukia

"Etto, kan tadi udah dibilangin sama senpai yang dipanggil 'codot' itu, katanya pitanya Inoue kurang satu, jadi bisa dibilang Inoue bikin dua kesalahan, yang pertama karena perlengkapan tidak lengkap sama yang kedua datang terlambat..jadi hukumannya di pisah mungkin dapat hukuman yang lebih berat" jelas Ichigo Panjang kali Lebar kali tinggi bagi dua #Author dicero. =.=

"Nah trus kalo si Neliel kenapa?"

"Itu mah gua kagak tau…"

"oooo gitu.. ng~Eh, Jeruk ngomong-ngomong soal senpai codot, lo ngerasa gak sih ada yang aneh sama dia?"

"Ha? Maksutnya?" Ichigo bingung dengan pernyataan Rukia.

"Lo gak ngerasa apa ? dark aura nya senpai codot itu, kerasa bangeeet?"

"Hmmp~Kalau itu Iyya juga sih, kalo gue perhatiin juga tatapan senpai-senpai yang lain ke senpai codot itu bisa dibilang kalau senpai codot itu disegani.." jelas Ichigo lagi dengan expresi sok mikir. Sementara Rukia ngangguk2.

"Gue kasihan sama Orihime, semoga aja tuh senpai aselinya baik..trus si Neliel juga , ya~semoga aja senpai yang ngehukum dia gak sesangar mukanya hii~"

"Jeeu, lo sempet-sempetnya Ruk kasihan ma orang, gak liat apa nasib kita aja begini?" Ichigo sewot sambil nginjek2 dedaunan kering yang tadi sudah di sapuin.

"Haiiis!.. wewet amat sih lo, lagian kita telat kan juga gara-gara nungguin lo jeruk.." Rukia mencubit pinggang Ichigo.

"Itteee!..siapa bilang Cuma gara-gara gue? Gue tau si Neliel juga ikut andil dalam rangka keterlambatan kita, dia juga kan kebo.." Ichigo mengelus-elus perutnya yang panas kena cubitan dahsyat Rukia.

"Ya udah besok pagi habis subuhan gue miskolin lo berdua mpe lowbet deh, biar kagak kesiangan lagi..gue gamau mempertaruhkan citra gue sebagai keluarga Kuchiki Cuma gara2 gue datang telat trus tiap hari.." Rukia ngelirik sinis ke Ichigo..

"Hehehe…sippo babiiyyyh" Ichigo merangkul pundak Rukia. Yang seketika langsung mendapat pukulan telak di kepala jeruknya

"Iiich, lo demen amat sih sama kekerasan?" Ichigo histeris.

OAO

**.**

**.**

**Flash back on**

**Grimjow's POV.**

Pagi ini adalah hari pertama Ospek untuk maba Seiretei-University, aku Grimmjow Jagerjaques sebagai ketua pelaksana Ospek tahun ini. Kini sedang menatap intens para maba yang berdiri di Lapangan tepat di depan ku. Lihatlah dresscode mereka! oh ya ampun mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan para Mahasiswa PA. wkwkwk . yes! Akhirnya masa balas dendam ini datang juga.. ( bener kan Author bilang juga apa, Cuma buat balas dendam =.= ).

Tak perlu banyak bicara semua orang sudah takut padaku, lihat saja sekarang semua mata menunduk tak ada satu pun yang berani menatap wajah ganteng ku ini ( Author : Udeh biarin aja si Grimm ngaku ganteng, kasian tar guling2 di pasir lagi ). Pembawaanku yang sangar, bikin semua orangn merinding berada dekat dengan ku, mereka lebih suka ngacir ketimbang berurusan dengan ku. Tapi gak semua orang kayak gitu sih, Karena ada dua cecunguk yang betah banget nempel lama-lama dengan ku siapa lagi kalau bukan si Emo kalong Ulquiorra Schhiffer dan si Babon merah Renji Abarai yang punya tingkat Imunitas yang tinggi dimana mereka bisa betah dekat dengan ku meski dalam radius 1 jengkal. But siapa yang peduli itu sih derita mereka.

"Hoii, enaknya kita apain nih maba-maba?" tanya ku pada Renji.

"Hn.. enaknya kita apain?" Kenapa si Babon itu malah tanya balik ke Ulquiorra..

"Terserah.."

"Udah jalan kan aja sesuai rencana.." Ucap Renji dengan tampang sok mikir nya.

"Oke, ehem.. dengar ya kalian semu_"

"HOOOI, jeruk purut cepetan napa sih! Kita telat nih.."

'Suara siapakah yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi pidato pagi ku?' tanya ku dalam hati dan mengalihkan pandangan ku menuju sumber suara. Dan dari sana kulihat empat sekawan beda ukuran sedang berlari. Pertama kulihat seorang bocah boncel #author ditabok Rukia* dan seorang perempuan berambut jingga dengan oppai besar serta seorang laki-laki berkepala jeruk tengah berlari terburu.

"Aaaa Neliel lo pake telat segala sih,.." si Kepala mirip jeruk pun Histeris.

"Eh jeruk purut lo gak sadar apa lo sendiri juga telat? Lagian lo berdua gabisa kah disaat seperti ini aja usahain bangun pagi gitu kek?" si boncel kembali mengomel pada si rambut jeruk.

"tetep aja gue duluan yang bangun dari pada si neliel.."

Awalnya aku tidak tau mereka membicarakan siapa sampai pada akhirnya aku melihat seorang gadis berkepala hijau berlari menyusul di belakang si kepala oranye.

"ck, udah deh meuni barawel pisan maneh! Tetep aja Lo juga telat bangun kan Jeruk busuk?" ucap si rambut hijau.

"Maa..maaa sudah jangan ribut mau siapa pun yang telat tetep aja ini kita telat nya jadi barengan.." yang itu suara si oppai besar .. XD

Mereka berempat berlari tergesa-gesa, sikut sana sini berebut sampai duluan dihadapanku. Si makhluk berambut oranye itu memimpin didepan, menyusul si cewek rambut hijau yang memang agak tinggi membuat langkah kakinya lebih lebar dan si cewek rambut jingga dibelakangnya, dan yang paling buncit adalah si kuntet karena langkahnya paling pendek *di-injek Rukia lagi*. Akhirnya mereka sampai dihadapanku.

"Maaf Senpai kami terlambat.." ucap mereka kompak bak paduan suara kampus.

Aku perhatikan wajah mereka satu per satu lalu kulihat jam ditangan kiri ku, sekarang sudah pukul 07.30, dan empat sekawan ini sudah telat 30 menit. Besar sekali nyali mereka.

"wew, mangsa baru nih ?" si Renji cengengesan di belakang pundakku.

"Namae wa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Kurosaki Ichigo desu!" si rambut oranye ngomong duluan.

"Kuchiki Rukia desu.!" Si kuntet bicara sambil menunduk

"Orihime Inoue desu..!" jawab si cewek oppai besar..

"Dan kau?" tanya Ulquiorra masih dengan tampang dingin..

"Neliel Tu Odersvhank." Pandangan ku beralih pada si Rambut ijo yang belum selesai memasang pita di rambutnya. Seketika aku merasa dia terllihat sangat cantik, bahkan lebih cantik dari Mahasiswi yang ada di kampus ini.

"Sudah jam berapa ini? memang kalian tidak dapat Rundown acaranya?" Renji tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Maaf Senpai kami berempat telat bangun!.."

"Kok kami sih Neliel? Lo berdua aja kali sama si jeruk..! heran gue cakep2 kebo" si Boncel tidak terima. Sementara ci cantik bernama Neliel itu malah balik memelototi teman boncel nya #Author dibuang ke got.

"Kebo.. kebo..lo boncel!" belanya.

"Gue baru tau ada Kebo boncel?" ucap Renji cengok. Menyadari Renji mulai bicara ngawur , kulihat ulquiorra langsung men-slap nya.

"Nani? Kenapa memukul ku codot?" gerutunya sambil garuk-garuk Ulquiorra hanya diam tak menanggapi protes si babon merah ini.

"Eh, tapi walaupun Kebo itu boncel tapi tetep aja kebo. ." benar-benar deh sepertinya Renji mulai tidak waras, aku mendeathglare nya, meminta agar dia kembali ke jalan yang benar, etto~maksud nya memintanya untuk kembali berbicara yang benar. Sementara empat sekawan itu hanya bengong O.O. 'Oh demi toushiro yang gak tinggi-tiggi sumpah yang elo bahas gak penting banget deh Ren.' #Toushiro : Author sarap ngapain bawa-bawa tinggi badan gue?" *author cuek sambil ngemil snack penuh mecin.. #seketika ditendang ke got.. #Toushiro ; pantes sarap nih Author kebanyakan makan mecin sih..

Ehem.. abaikan ! mari kita lanjut..

"Dan walaupun yang telat adalah Kebo boncel, tapi tetep aja sekali telat ya telat.."sambung Renji, 'oh~rupanya Renji sudah bisa berbicara dengan benar.' Aku aja heran dengan anak ini , dia masuk Seiretei University ini pake tes apa nyogok sih? XDD

" Bagaimanapun juga kalian sudah melanggar aturan, dan untuk kau, kau sudah melanggar dua peraturan sekaligus!" Lanjut Ulquiorra sambil menatap si cewek oppai didepannya.

"eh? O.O?"

"Datang terlambat, dan pita tidak lengkap 13 buah!"

"Dari mana senpai tau kalau pita ku tidak lengkap?"

"Hei, onna aku punya mata dan aku bisa menghitung.." si Ulqui merhatiin banget sih, gue aja gak sadar tuh kalau pita nya kurang.-_-

"Kalau gitu kita pisah hukuman mereka!, pertama kau yang kecil dan berambut Oranye ikut dengan ku, si rambut jingga biar si Codot yang urus dan kau_".

"Biar aku yang mengurus nya!" ucapku memotong ucapan Renji.

"Yah , biar bagaimanapun juga karena ulah kalian ini membuat teman-teman kalian yang lain harus berdiri lebih lama di lapangan.." lanjut Ulquiorra. Aku pun memperhatikan maba-maba yang lain , yang kini kakinya sudah gemetar seperti para lansia. Ada yang lagi gelisah seperti nahan boker, ada juga yang terlihat cengok sampai hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Baiklah kalian semua para maba! Silahkan buat regu masing-masing empat orang, setelah itu ikuti senpai pembimbing kalian. Dan Selamat datang di Kampus Sereitei!, Welcome to your new Campus, new friends, new sensei, new senpai and New Life!" aku menutup ceramah ku pagi ini. dan kerumunan barisan maba2 itu pun langsung bubar.

'Kite masuk grup mana?" tanya Neliel dengan suara berbisik tapi aku masih bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas.

"Idih, mana gue tau? Pan kite TELAT " jawab si rambut oranye ngotot. Dan seketika Neliel langsung menjitak kepala si rambut oranye itu. Jujur saja aku hanya ingat nama gadis rambut hijau ini.

"Kalian sudah jadi satu grup, empat sekawan lelet, jadi kalian tidak perlu buat grup lagi.!" Ucap ku.

"Haik senpai,!"

"Tapi tetap kalian harus mendapat hukuman dulu baru bisa bergabung dengan yang lain.!"

"Haik senpai.."

**Flash back off..**

.

.

**Neliel's POV**

SRETT!

PUK!PUK!

Eh, apa ini? kenapa senpai garong ini nyentuh pipi ku.? Eh..eh? ini lagi pake pegang jidat ku segala? Nah trus trus ngapain lagi tuh senpai malah mesam-mesem? Senyam-senyum? Cengar-cengir gaje gitu? Ada yang lucu apa?

"Waah, si eneng jadi kotor tuh mukanya?" ucap senpai garong itu sambil ngebersihin tangannya yang penuh dengan serbuk putih.

Huaapppaaah?! Jadi ni senpai garong nyentuh pipi ku pake tangannya yang kotor penuh serbuk putih itu? Aaarrrrggh ! muka gue ? pan gue baru facial kemaren? T_T

"Kenapa kotor yah? Kalo takut kotor gak usah ikutan ospek.."

"Saya mau diapain sih senpai?"

"Eiiitsss, kalau kamu berani hapus itu tepung terigu dimuka kamu, hukuman mu akan lebih berat .."

"Ck… gak gini juga kali senpai.." gerutu ku tak terima.

"Kau lupa ? hari ini kau kan dapat hukuman?"

Aku hanya mendengus..

"Kenapa ? mau protes? Ngajak berantem"

'Haaah~dasar senpai belagu, kejam, brengsek, iya gue ngajak lo berantem kenapa emangnya?hayo sinilah kita berantem..' kataku, tapi hanya dalam hati, yah dalam hati sebenarnya ingin sekali aku lontarkan kalimat ku tadi untuk nya tapi apalah daya ku yang kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menunduk menghindari tatapan blue shappier nya yang tajam sambil pasrah dan bersabar menerima setiap cacian dan makian dari nya.

Sekarang aku digeret ke ruang konsumsi oleh senpai garong itu. Aku diberi hukuman untuk menjadi ijah seharian di kampus ini, dan dimulai dengan mengurusi konsumsi di ruang panitia konsumsi.

Dan tak ku sangka aku bertemu dengan dua cecunguk sial itu disini, dan entah sampai kapan kedua makhluk itu mau terus ketawa? Asem banget kan mereka?

Si jeruk busuk itu dari tadi terus megangin perut nya yang keram karena kebanyakan ngakak, sementara si cebol malah jongkok aja dipojokan sambil nyembunyiin mukanya. Ku rasa dia juga ikutan ketawa.

"ngapain lo pade kemari?"

"hahaha… lo kenapa nel? Siapa yang berani bikin muka lo yang saben hari facial jadi kayak begono?" si jeruk busuk nyoba berhenti ketawa.

"…" senpai garong tampak melirik kearah kami…jaah, gak mungkin kan gue bilang kalau dia pelakunya. Bisa2 hukuman gue ditambah..

"lo pikir siapa?" aku langsung merangkul Ichigo dan Rukia lalu berbicara setengah berbisik. Dan kompak mereka menoleh kearah senpai garong itu.

"Haiiiisshh, jangan dilihat bedul!" aku kembali menarik wajah mereka. "apes banget gue hari ini.."

"hii..hii kasian banget lu nel." Rukia kembali cekikikan..

"diem lo cebol!"…."eh btw si hime mana? Kok cuman lo berdua sih?" tanya ku melihat diantara mereka tak sedikit pun ada hawa keberadaan Orihime.

"oh.. dia masih dihukum noh sama senpai codot.." ucap si jeruk

"Ha? Kok lama amat? Nah trus lu pada kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"tadi kata senpai Renji, itu tuh senpai yang rambut nya merah terus lancip lancip gitu bentuknya, kalau udah beres nyapu halamannya kita disuruh ambil jatah konsumsi di sini.." jelas si cebol panjang tapi ga terlalu lebar sih.

"ck, ngemeng kek dari tadi.." aku pun mengambil dua box nasi kotak untuk kedua teman kurang ajarku ini.

"nih! Lo berdua jangan berani-berani yah kurang ajar sama gue, karena seharian gue yang bertanggung jawab masalah konsumsi lo lo pada, jadi kalau lo berdua berulah gue racunin nih nasi kotak lo.." ancamku..

"ckck… sabar ajah yah nel semua ada hikmahnya..selamat membabu buta yee wkwkwkwkwk!" Ichigo ngakak sambil lari narik Rukia.

"BRENGSEK LO JERUK BUSUUUUKK! Gue racun makan siang lo entar!" gue eeesssmosi tingkat kayangan.

"hmmff~ huakakakakakak….!" What the ? apa-apaan coba tuh senpai ikut-ikutan ketawa? Sueeee mimpi apa gue semalem?...T^T

.

.

.

**TBC..**

**Note :** Fict ini akan dilanjut kalau Author nya mood, XD..


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittled :** Kardus Bolong. ( abaikan Judul karena tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita ).#Author gak kreatif.

**Author :** By Me Izumi Chieko.

**Chara :** Bleach

**Chapter :** 2 of ?

**Pair :** Season satu Grimmy x Neliel dulu yak XDb

**Genre :** Romance abal, Crack dan dengan segala jenis kegajean yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC. **Dapat menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan, jadi jangan salahkan author kalau habis baca Fic ini reader pada muntah2 :p

**Disclaim :** I own Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Byakuya and Grimmjow, they are in my room right now, Ironing my clothes lol (Author dibuang ke got), ok ok I don't own them, **Bleach** belong's to **Tite Kubo**-sensei, I just own this story line.

**Balasan Review yang gak Log in :**

Rukichan_ ehem…sankyu sudah mau baca dan review fict abal ku.. btw soal Grimmy ini hanya pemikiranku aja sih, diotak ku dia itu type cowo yang jail, usil, kepedean, kecakepan (walau emang cakep sih :p) trus sembrono yah pokoknya gitu deh jadi wajar aja sih kalau dia merasa ganteng hhi..dan soal Rukia hhaha bukan anak yang sholeh tapi sholehah XDD kan demi nama baik keluarga Kuchiki dia mau melakukan apa pun.

Juzi_sankyuuu sudah mau review, hahaha sebenernya ide ceritanya bukan aku yang alami sih, tapi ide ini muncul hasil dapat ilham dari nongkrong di WC setelah liatin Maba-Maba ospek wkwkwk XD, kalau aku sendiri gak gitu aneh waktu dulu ospek, yaaa ada beberapa yang sama tapi kebanyakan dicerita ini itu yang dialami sama kohai ku XD…

**A/N ;** saya tau ini sepertinya terlalu cepat update but, tangan dah gatel aja pengen ngetik trus update ni FF, mumpung belom sibuk #belagu bgt dia...

.

**Suka gak suka, mau baca atau gak, Whatever!**

**Yang penting tak menimbulkan kerusuhan**

**Damai itu Indah XDb ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saaa Enjoyed Minna-san *o*/

.

.

.

PLUNG ! PLUNG ! PLUNG ! PLUNG !.

Adalah bunyi tinja jatuh kedalam Wadah Cemplungan alias (WC) #Plak! Salah, maksut Author itu adalah bunyi bola masuk kedalam Ring Basket. Malam ini setelah usai membabu buta di Kampusnya, Neliel, Rukia, Orihime dan Ichigo melepaskan Stress dan penat mereka dengan main di _gamecenter_ tepatnya di Karakura Mall. Neliel dan Ichigo lah yang paling hobi main di _gamecenter_, sementara Orihime dan Rukia mereka hanya mengikuti kedua orang tersebut yang terlihat sangat tertekan Pasca kejadian di kampus tadi siang, terutama Neliel dimana mood nya sangat buruk sejak sore tadi . Dan tempat yang paling Neliel sukai adalah permainan Street Basket Ball.

Ticket yang keluar dari mesin permainan itu sudah menjulur panjang. Tapi Neliel yang asyik bermain sepertinya tak berminat untuk menggulungnya, karena sampai detik ini Neliel masih sibuk melemparkan bola-bola basket di tangannya. Permainan yang hanya terdiri dari 4 level ini sudah ke 10 kalinya Neliel memecahkan Rekor tertinggi, bahkan dia sudah sampai bertaruh dengan Ichigo sampai-sampai Ichigo pun sudah tidak sanggup untuk meladeni Neliel, tapi Neliel merasa mood nya masih belum membaik.

.

.

**Neliel POV**

.

.

Malam ini kami keluar dengan dandanan aseli kami, tidak seperti tadi siang saat di Kampus, sungguh sangat memalukan, pakaian macam apa itu?. Aku menggunakan sepatu Kets, Sweater dengan tudung dikepala yang menutupi rambut hijau ku dan hootpants kebanggaanku sehingga paha ku yang kinclong nan mulus dan putih jadi tontonan orang-orang disekitar. Bahkan anak kecil yang sedang ngemut es krim aja sampai bengong melihat paha-ku, sampai-sampai gak sadar kalau es krim nya mencair.. ( Author : aduuh adek kecil tontonan begituan butuh Bimbingan Orangtua XD. ) sementara kulirik Orangtua bocah itu malah ngeces berkali-kali dan ngelap iler nya. (Author : Om Om ngucap, inget isteri dirumah XD.) Haah~pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa kualami.

Sementara si Hime seperti biasa Rok mini, Kaos putih dan Blazer hitam kalau dia sih jangan ditanya penampilannya yang seperti itu sudah pasti bukan hanya Om Om dan Anak Kecil saja yang melotot bahkan Mba-mba pun sampe iri dibuatnya, secara kan yah badan si Hime itu depan belakang nonjol XDDD, idaman Pria dan Wanita Sekaleeee..

Nah kalau si Ichigo dia sih biasa celana Jeans Sobek-sobek nya, Kaos dan Hoodie, Dan Rukia dia mengenakan celana seperempat bahan jeans dan kaos hitam, kalau Rukia sih walau dari keturunan bangsawan tapi penampilannya tidak pernah aneh-aneh. Keluarga Rukia dan Keluarga ku atau lebih tepatnya keluarga Hime dan Kurosaki juga adalah kerabat dekat, aku juga gak paham gimana asalnya keluarga kami bisa sedekat ini. oleh karena itu kami berempat pun jadi dekat sejak SD.

PLUK!

Ichigo menepuk bahuku.

"Mau maen sampe kapan Nel? Laper nih!"

PLUNG! PLUNG!.

Aku masa bodoh dan masih sibuk melempar bola.

"Ya ampun, kenapa sih Nel-chan? Masih sewot sama senpai Grimm?" tanya Hime. (Ceritanya waktu selesai dihukum keempat cecunguk itu diperkenalkan ke senpai-senpai yang jadi panitia Ospek di Sereitei University jadi nya mereka semua sudah tau nama senpai-senpai mereka.)

"Arrrrggh! Jangan sebut2 nama dia lagi! Makin Esmosih nih jadinya.." aku menjambak-jambak Rambut Ichigo.

"Itte..te..te~!"

PLAK!

Rukia men-slap kepalaku.

"Bisa tenang gak sih Nel? Bisa mati ntar si Jeruk!"

Aku pun melepaskan tangan ku dari rambut Ichigo.

"Sarap Lo! Tega amat sih sama sodara ?" rengek Ichi.

"Justru karena Lo yang jadi sodara gue makanya gue tega. Coba kalau seandainya Rukia yang jadi sodara gue, mana tega gue." Rukia terdiam. Kulihat matanya berbinar-binar terharu. "Kan kasian juga kalau gue jambak-jambak, ntar yang ada kagak tinggi-tinggi dia."

PLAK! PLAK!

Rukia kembali men-slap kepalaku, dan si Ichi pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Justru Lo yang mampus punya sodara hobi kekerasan kayak Rukia wkwkwk!"

Aku hanya diam mengelus kepalaku yang sudah tiga kali kena slap Rukia. Sementara Rukia mendengus tak mendengarkan candaan Ichigo.

"Uwaaa~ Nel-chan, Nel-chan dapat tiket banyak lagi! Kita tuker sama boneka Upin-Ipin yaaa~" Hime menggulung Ticket yang keluar dari mesin. Eh ya ampun disaat pertarungan sengit ku sama Ichigo tadi ternyata si Hime malah focus ke Ticket nya -_-.

"Jaaah, jangan dooong jangan ! Tuker sama boneka Chappie ajah yah yah yah.." Rukia pun mengeluarkan jurus Puppy eyes nya.

"Jeuuuu, dasar bocah lu pada, udah bangkotan juga masih aja maen boneka iiih..tuker sama Bola aja atau Cokelat gitu kek.." ternyata si jeruk juga mengharapkan..

"Bocah-bocah muke lu rata! Dasar jeruk purut !" kini gentian Rukia yang men-slap Ichi.

"Ya Ellah… berisik amat sih kalian. Udah deh, itu kan ticket nya banyak tuh, nah Hime bisa tuker sama boneka upin ipin trus separo lagi kasih kesempatan aja buat Rukia nuker sama boneka Chappie. Lagian dari kemaren nuker Cokelat mulu, berlemak ntar paha gue!" aku pun mengelus paha ku XDD. Hime dan Rukia tos tosan, peluk-pelukan tertawa bahagia tanda kemenangan. "Nah Ruk, itu kan ticket sisanyaa banyak tuh kalau Cuma dituker Chappie doang, nanti selebihnya tukerin lagi yah sama boneka shaun the sheep!" tambahku.

"Jiaah lo juga sama aja, lo bertiga badan sama muka doang keliatan tua, tapi kayak bocah doyannya boneka kek begitu?" Protes si Jeruk

"TRUS APA PEDULI KITA..HAAAA~" teriak ku, Rukia dan Hime bersamaan dan itu sukses membuat Ichigo menciut dipojokan.

"ng oiya Nel-chan , kalo pengen cepat melepas emosi mending main itu looh! Pukul apa sih namanaya? Itu yang mainnya dipukul-pukul gitu. Pukul samsak atau apa itu aku lupa.." saran Hime tanpa perduli dengan Ichigo yang masih menciut kayak kurcaci.

"OOO .. bener juga tuh Nel, jadi lo bisa pukul sekeras-kerasnya anggap aja itu senpai Grimmjow.." Rukia menyetujui saran Hime.

"Ide bagus tuh, hayok lah kita pindah permainan..!"

"mi…mi..mi..mu…mu..me.." sementara itu Kurcaci yang bernama Ichigo membuntuti kami sambil ngemeng gaje. XDD..

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

Kini Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Renji sedang nongkrong di _Food court_ lantai atas Mall Karakura. Tampak Renji masih sibuk dengan mie hotpants-nya *hotplat* sementara Ulquiorra yang hanya memesan Kentang Goreng kini sibuk mengotak atik layar Gedget nya. dan Grimmjow yang sudah menghabiskan sepiring Nasi Gorengnya kini sedang bersantai sambil menghisap sebatang rokok ditangannya.

"kayaknya kita musti rekrut anggota baru deh, buat gantiin Vocalist kita sama Bassist kita.." Ucap Grimmjow.

"Udah gak ada temen yang bisa gue ajak nge-band.." Jawab Ulquiorra tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar gadget nya.

Jadi gini ceritanya band-nya Grimmjow yang terdiri dari Ulquiorra, Renji dan tentunya Grimmjow sendiri itu baru selesai manggung di Mall Karakura, yaa~mereka memang lelaki panggilan #Plak! Etto~maksud Author mereka itu band panggilan. Kalau ada job manggung ya mereka manggung. Dan malam ini jadwal mereka manggung di Mall Karakura, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah selesai manggung band mereka langsung bubar dan hanya tersisa tiga ekor personel yang sudah disebutkan diatas tadi. Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra lah yang selalu tidak cocok dengan permainan teman se-bandnya, kalau Renji sendiri sih siapa pun gak jadi masalah asal kan bisa nyatu dengan permainan nya. Dan ini sudah menjadi band ke-5 yang tidak berhasil mereka pertahankan.

"Heran gue, udah bikin band berkali-kali tetep aja soul-nya gak dapet? Lo ngerasain juga gak sih Ul? Ren?"

Renji menelan paksa makanan dalam mulutnya hingga dia tersedak sebelum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow barusan. Sebelum temannya mulai sekarat Ulquiorra buru2 menyodorkan minuman yang ada didepan Renji.

Ulquiorra yang juga mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama pun hanya ngangguk-ngangguk layaknya guguk #PLAK!PLAK!BUGH Author kena cero. Kalau masalah yang satu ini dia sehati dengan Renji dan Grimmjow. Mereka memang belum dapat Feel nge-band. Lantaran teman-teman yang selama ini diajak nge-band tidak memiliki skill yang memadai, dan lagi Grimmjow bilang mereka pada belagu semua. Mentang2 anak band sombong nya ngalahin Fir'aun. Mending gitu kalau jago, lha ini udah skill pas-pasan, dandanan alay jablay jijay pula, kalau sudah begitu siapa yang tahan satu band dengan mereka coba?

SRUUUTT!SRUUUT!

Renji menyedot tetesan terakhir air minumnya. Grimmjow terdiam melihat Renji masih berusaha nyedot minuman yang padahal udah jelas-jelas itu habis. -_-'.

"Areee… kok habis sih?" ucap Renji bengong sambil mengocok botol minumnya.

"Haah, lha iyalah Baboon orang udah pindah semua ke perut lo =_=.." komen Grimmjow yagn sedari tadi memperhatikan kebodohan teman Baboonnya yang satu itu.

"Beli lagi sana!" Saran Ulquiorra sambil mencocol kentang gorengnya ke saos tomat. Dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya…dan menelannya ( Author ngiler liat Ulquiorra *Q* ).

Renji pun melihat stand minuman yang lumayan jauh dari tempat duduk nya. Mie Hotpants #PLAK! *hotplat*.Renji belum habis tapi minumannya sudah tidak ada. Dengan jurus puppy eyes nya . Renji menatap Ulquiorra dan Grimmjow bergantian.

"Nani?" Ulquiorra sadar maksud Renji..

"Ul..?" .

"Gak mau." Tolak Ulquiorra tegas. Lalu Renji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Grimmjow..

"Grimm.." .

"…" tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik nama..

"Grimm.."

"…." =.=a

"Hooooii Grimmjoww kucing garooong…" kali ini Renji pasang senyum merayunya dengan mata melotot lebar bak leak bali.

"ck… iiyya..iiya.." Grimmjow pun langsung berdiri dengan malasnya, berjalan gontai sambil memasukkan tangan-nya ke saku jeansya. Sebenarnya sih stand minumannya gak jauh-jauh banget hanya melewati beberapa stand makanan dan _gamecenter _saja. Dan stand minuman itu tepat berada dipojok _gamecenter_.

"Mba satu Cappuchino sama Milk shake Chocolate nya yah.."pinta Grimmjow.

"Haik.. matte nee~" jawab pramusaji ramah dengan senyum semanis gula aren.

Grimmjow menunggu pesanannya sambil memandang kesekeliling Mall, mencari-cari sapa tau ada cewek cakep lewat gitu trus bisa dia godain.

"DASAR GRIMMJOW KUCING GARONG NYEBELIIIN!" …BUAAAGH!.

Grimmjow terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyebut namanya. Dan terlebih lagi diikuti bunyi berat yang eerrrr~susah untuk diungkapkan.. bunyi apakah itu ? hayooo hayoooo..

"KUCING GARONG EDAN, SOK IYYE!"…..BUAAAGHH!.

Lagi! Grimmjow pun semakin menajamkan pendengarnnya sambil matanya mencari-cari arah sumber suara. Dan tepat di dalam _gamecenter_ dia melihat makhluk berpaha(?) seorang cowok berambut mirip duren dengan warna jeruk, seorang lagi gadis sexy nan mont to the thok alias montok dan yang terakhir makhluk tak berwujud saking pendek dan kecilnya dia *KREK! Dibekuin Rukia*. Mereka berempat histeris memandangi samsak yang gelantungan tak berdaya.

"Hee? Si mini itu kayaknya Rukia? Trus cowok itu kayak pernah liat gue? Trus tu cewek bohai sapa yak?" Grimmjow hanya menyadari Rukia yang tertawa terpingkal2 dengan badannya menghadap ke luar _gamecenter_, sementara Makhluk yang berpaha(?) dengan tudung sweater, cowok berambut orange dan si cewek bohai yang membelakanginnya itu belum pernah dilihatnya. Bukan belum pernah tapi seprtinya dia lupa pernah ketemu dimana.

"buahahaha lagi Neliel lagi! Ticket nya buanyak banget yang keluar nih.." Ichigo nari pora2.

Grimmjow mengucek-ucek matanya sebelum kemudian mengucek nya kembali dengan byclean..supaya pandangannya putih cemerlang..XDD

"Hweee? Itu Neliel?" Grimmjow tidak percaya.

"GUE BENCI GRIMJOW SENPAI, YANG BELAGU, SOK KEREN !"…..BUAGH..!

*O* Grimmjow terdiam. Alamak tu anak tenanganya kuat juga yak? Kalau itu beneran kepala gue pasti bisa remuk jadi peyek tuh..Inner Grimmjow.

"Uwaaaa… Nel-chan skor nya jadi nambah banyak!" Orihime kegirangan.

"Mas ini pesanannya.."ucap pramusaji kepada Grimmjow.

"…" *O*

"mas.."

"…." *O*

"OI, MAS, BUDEK APA TU KUPING? JADI BELI MINUMNYA GA NEEH?" si pramusaji kehilangan kesabarannya .

"ah..oh.. oke mba jadi jadi.." Grimmjow jawab dengan gugup, antara budek beneran gara2 diteriakin si pramusaji sama ngeri mandangin Neliel yang ada di _gamecenter_.

Dan ternyata peristiwa nge-growl nya si pramusaji tadi terdengar sampai ke telinga Ichigo. Yang tanpa sengaja memindahkan perhatiannya dengan wajah yang langsung berubah pucat, melihat Grimmjow sedang terburu2 membayar minumannya.

"KUCING GARONG MUKA SETAN!" …BUAAAGH!

Sementara Neliel masih belum puas melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ichigo yang sadar Grimmjow mendekat secara perlahan menarik Rukia dan Orihime mundur dari peredaran dan bersembunyi sejauh mungkin.

"Hoooi jeruk mo kemana lo? Belom puas nih gue.." protes Neliel. Namun Ichigo, Rukia dan Orihime sudah hilang dari pandangan matanya.

"Isssshhh… Kurosaki-kun kamu apa-apaan sih? Kan lagi seru itu Neliel?" Orihime yang tak tau menau langsung sewot saat dirinya ikut ditarik-tarik oleh Ichigo.

"ck! Udah lo berdua tenang aj dulu oke! Noh..noh liat! Ada Grimmjow senpai!" Ichigo mengintip sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kearah Grimmjow yang kini tepat berada dibelakang Neliel sambil senyum-senyum Gaje.

"Oh my gosh! Mati dah tuh si Neliel…." Rukia memegangi kedua pipnya..sementara Orihime terkejut sambil menutupi mulutnya yang menganga saking surprise nya. "Lo bantuin gih Jeruk, lo kan sodaranya!" lanjut Rukia.

"Lah, ogah ah, lagian sodaranya kan bukan gue doang! Noh! Dia juga sodaranya!" Ichigo nunjuk2 Orihime yang masih setia nutup mulutnya.

"Eh.. eh apa-apa?" Orihime bingung..

"Inoue lo bantuin si Neliel gih!, tampang lo kan tampang baik-baik.." Saran Ichi.

"Uwaaa, gak mau gak mau, main gituan kan idenya aku~" T_T

"jaaaaah gak ada cara lain nih.. kita hanya bisa memandang aj … kasian Neliel.." Ucap Rukia.

"PIDATO SOK KEREN, SOK INGGRIS PAKE BILANG : NEW LIFE, NEW FRIENDS, NEW SENSEI, NEW CAMPUS, NEWSRUK (baca : nyusruk), NEWNGSEP (baca : nyungsep) AJA LO SEKALIAN !" …BUAGH! BUAGH!BUAGH!..

"GW SUMPAHIN GRIMMJOW SENPAI SEMBELIT SEMINGGUAAAAN..!" …..BUAGH!..

Sementara Grimmjow hanya menahan tawa sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"haaah, haah~ capek gue, mana sih mereka? Haus banget nih gue…" Gerutu Neliel sambil kipas-kipas, dan menyingkap tudung sweater yang menutupi helaian Toscanya.

"Capek neng geulis? Nih minum!.." Grimjow menyodorkan Milkshake Chocolate milik Renji.

Sementara itu Renji : "ohok..ohokk.. lambreta banjeet si Grimmjow..ohook gatau apa gue keselek?" balik lagi ke Neliel..

"Sankyu.." ucap nya mengambil minuman dari Grimmjow, tanpa melirik si pemberi minum karena saat ini Neliel sedang sibuk menggulung ticket.

"Kayak nya lagi sewot nih si Neng? Udah puas belom, melampiaskan kekesalannya?" tanya Grimmjow dengan nada menggoda..

"Nang, Neng, Nang, Neng … bosen idup lo?" Neliel berbalik sambil tetap menyedot Milkshake-nya dan…

CRROOOOTT!

Saking kagetnya Neliel menyemburkan Milkshake yang ada dimulutnya, sehingga berpindah tempat ke wajah Grimmjow. Sementara itu ketiga tikus2 yang sedang bersembunyi langsung bengong, dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Gulp!.. se..senpai?" Ucap Neliel takut-takut. Grimmjow dengan perlahan mengelap semburan Milkshake dibagian bibirnya dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"Yah, hujan nih.! Gue lupa bawa payung lagi!" ucapnya tersenyum geli.

"Uweeee… maaf senpai maaf.." Neliel langsung buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam BH-nya #Plak! Dari dalam Kaos kaki-nya #Plak! *Lempar Author ke RSJ biar dibenerin otaknya, karena gak becus menarasi dari tadi*…Eee~ maksutnya dari dalam saku celananya. Sementara Rukia, Orihime dan Ichigo langsung cekikikan sambil menutup mulut mereka masing masing.

Sedangkan Renji yang keselek dari tadi langsung nyosor minuman Ulquiorra yang ternyata hanya tinggal seteguk juga. Dari pada mati gak bisa nafas, minum seteguk mendingan lah.

"Ul..ohok.. susulin si Grimm gih!" ucap Renji.

" .. mendokusei..tunggu lu disini!" seketika Ulquiorra langsung bangkit dan menyusul Grimmjow.

.

.

1 menit kemudian

.

.

2 menit berlalu

.

.

3 menit…

.

.

"Ebuset tuh orang berdua ngapain sih lama banget.." Gerutu Renji yang kini benar-benar sudah sesak napas mau mati.

Langsung saja Renji nyosor minuman mba-mba yang ada disamping nya, dari pada dia beneran mati karena keselek mie, nahan malu nyerebot minuman orang jadi pilihan terbaik sepertinya.

Tapi….

"Hoeeeks! Apaan nih?"

Ternyata yang di minum adalah kunir asem KIR_NTI. Renji cengok penuh dengan rasa bersalah ngeliat mbak-mbak yang KIR_NTI-nya disosor sama dia.

"Lagi dapet ya mas?"

"Uwaaa.. gomen..gomen!.." Renji panik sekaligus malu tingkat kayangan.

Ohhh.. Renji malang nian nasib mu nak..nak.. XDD….

.

.

.

.

**TBC aah ~..**

.

.

**AN :** Fyuh… =3= Jari pegel juga , padahal baru ngetik 2000an kata… oiya kalau sempat author akan meng-update nya seminggu sekali, kalau sempat yaaah.. soale ini akan ada bnyak season nya jadi biar cepet kelar XDD .. okelah saaa minna mohon reviewnya..


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittled :** Kardus Bolong. ( abaikan Judul karena tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita ).#Author gak kreatif.

**Author :** By Me Izumi Chieko.

**Chara :** Bleach

**Chapter :** 3 of ?

**Pair :** Season satu Grimmy x Neliel dulu yak XDb

**Genre :** Romance abal, Crack dan dengan segala jenis kegajean yang ada dimuka bumi ini.

**Rate : T**

**Warning : OOC. **Dapat menyebabkan gangguan pencernaan, jadi jangan salahkan author kalau habis baca Fic ini reader pada muntah2 :p

**Disclaim :** I own Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Byakuya and Grimmjow, they are in my room right now, Ironing my clothes lol (Author dibuang ke got), ok ok I don't own them, **Bleach** belong's to **Tite Kubo**-sensei, I just own this story line.

.

.

**Suka gak suka, mau baca atau gak, Whatever!**

**Yang penting tak menimbulkan kerusuhan**

**Damai itu Indah XDb ..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saaa Enjoyed Minna-san *o*/

.

.

**Normal POV.**

.

.

Ckiiittt!

Ichigo memarkirkan motor-nya tepat didepan sebuah gedung pertokoan yang letaknya tak jauh dari gerbang depan kampus. memang ada larangan bagi maba untuk membawa kendaraan pribadi pada saat ospek, tapi bukan berarti tidak boleh sama sekali. Kini pertokoan yang ada didepan kampus itu mendadak jadi lahan parkir khusus maba, tentunya ada uang parkirnya XD *Indonesia sekalleee*. Ichigo yang baru saja membuka helm-nya menarik nafas panjang, sepanjang usus duabelas jari-nya.

"Hoi Midget! Mau pelukin gue sampe kapan? Sesek nafas nih gue?" gerutu cowok bermata hazel itu.

Sementara Rukia duduk di belakang Ichigo, kini sedang memeluk tubuh ramping pemuda itu dengan eratnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Rukia, chibi, kuntet, bantet, Midget kita udah sampe bebiiyh…." Goda Ichigo tersenyum nakal.

"Haa!?" dengan perlahan Rukia membuka matanya. Terkejut seketika saat menyadari dirinya sudah berada dekat dengan gerbang kampus, namun tangannya masih belum melepas rangkulan dipinggang Ichigo.

"Udah sampe, beby! Jangan dipeluk lagi ntar aja kita lanjutin kalau udah selesai ospek."

Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya. "HAH! NAJIS LO!" ucapnya buru2 turun dari motor Ichigo.

"Najis, najis….habis ini cuci tangan aja lo 7 kali, jangan lupa yang terakhir pake tanah!" Ichigo sewot…"Najis tapi meluk nya kenceng banget, emang dasar lo nya aja tuh yang penakut!"

"Si..siapa yang penakut?" Rukia gelagapan.

"halah, gue tau lo takut kan? Baru _speed_ segitu aja udah mengkerut, cemen lo Ruk! Kalau gue tadi tambah _speed_ nya lo pasti bakal ngompol ya? Wkwkwkw.." canda Ichigo.

Rukia menyikut perut Ichigo menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah karena malu.

"L-lo kira-kira dong bawa motornya. Bukan masalah _speed_ nya, tapi cara lo bawa motor itu, trus pas nyalip kendaraan yang bikin jantung gue gak tahan. Lo kayak gak kenal rem aja?! Hilang nyawa gue motoran sama lo.." Rukia sewot-sewot dengan wajah pucat.

Ichigo terkikik, membantu Rukia membuka helmnya yang masih terpasang di kepala si Midget.

"Ya~mangap. Dari pada kita telat lagi hayooo?" Ichigo menarik Rukia berlari menuju gerbang kampus.

"Eh iyya, si Hime jadinya berangkat sama siapa tadi?" tanya Rukia sambil berlari kecil disebelah Ichigo.

"Oooh, tadi dia gue paksa suruh supir yang anterin! Soalnya kekeh banget pengen bareng Neliel, udah tau si Neliel kebo, yang ada telat lagi nanti dia kalau bareng sama si Neliel.." jawab Ichigo..

"Ooo gitu okelah…eh tapi kenapa kita gak bareng sama Hime aja tadi? Kenapa lo gak bilang kalau Hime sama Supir nya kan gue bisa nebeng dia ajaaa ketimbang harus motoran sama lo Jeruk.." Rukia sewot lagi.

"Tehehehe… ya gpp.." si Ichigo Cuma mesem ngehe.. yang seketika langsung dapat jitakan di kepala Orange-nya.

Jadi ceritanya kemarin mereka sepakat kalau yag telat bangun bakal ditinggal, nah berhubung Neliel adalah yang paling kebo maka dihari kedua ospek ini mereka pun sepakat berangkat masing-masing. Sejak sore Ichigo sudah mewanti-wanti pada Orihime agar diantar supirnya sementara Ichigo sendiri lebih memilih ngetrek dijalan dengan motor kebanggannya, dan soal Rukia, Ichigo sengaja gak info kalau Orihime berangkat bareng supir nya, jadi Rukia mau gak mau berangkat sama Ichi deh *Ichigo modus, biar bisa deket sama Rukia XD*

"Ichigo! Ngemeng2 Grimmjow-senpai entar ngamuk gak yah?" Rukia gelisah dan Ichigo diam sambil terus berlari.

"Lo inget kan semalem?" Rukia mem-_Flashback_ kejadian tadi malam di Mall Karakura.

.

.

.

**~~~flash back on~~~**

.

Neliel masih dalam keadaan panik membersihkan wajah Grimmjow dari semburan _milk shake_ dengan sapu tangannya. Grimmjow hanya senyum-senyum geli menikmati mahkluk sexy dihadapannya menyentuh wajah nya.

"Hooi Grimmjow!" Grimmjow mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, dan ternyata itu adalah Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pun berjalan mendekati Grimmjow.

"Nani?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Renji mau mati keselek mie tuh!" Ucap Ulquiorra tanpa basa-basi, sementara itu Neliel segera menghentikan aktifitas mengelap wajah Grimmjow begitu tau kalau Ulquiorra adalah senpai yang menghukum Orihime juga menampakkan wajah didepannya, Neliel pun akhirnya kembali memakai tudung sehingga wajah dan rambut nya kembali tak terlihat.

'mampus gue, kenapa tuh senpai ada disini juga sih?' inner Neliel sambil merubah posisi berdirinya membelakangi Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya memandang datar kearah Neliel, sedikit curiga tapi Ulquiorra memilih untuk tak memperdulikannya.

"Ha?.." Grimmjow bingung dengan maksut ucapan Ulquiorra.

"Tuh!.." ulquiorra menunjuk Posisi Renji berada.

"Waaa….gomen.. maaf mbak-maaf..!" dan ternyata suara minta maaf Renji terdengar sampai di telinga Grimmjow, dan saat dilihat Renji sedang nyembah-nyembah pada seorang perempuan *si mbak-mbak KIR_NTI XD*. Dan segera Grimmjow sadar bahwa dia hampir membunuh temannya karena tenggorokan kering *XD bisa gitu?"* Grimmjow menepuk pundak Neliel dan mengambil sapu tangan yang ada ditangan Neliel..

"Eh...?" Neliel terkejut saat pundak nya di tepuk dan otomatis berbalik.

"Biar ku bersihin sendiri.."Ucap Grimmjow.

'Dari tadi kek!' batin Neliel.

"Neliel, tunggu disini sebentar aku mau mengurusi si baboon dulu sebelum dia beneran mati keselek mie.." Grimmjow pun kembali berjalan ke _Foodcourt_ bersama dengan Ulquiorra yang sebenarnya sedari tadi agak bingung kenapa bisa Maba yang telat itu bisa ada disini bersama Grimmjow?

Neliel pun menghela nafas dalam dan merasa bahwa hari ini memang hari tersial dihidupnya.

.

.

"Kesempatan nih hayoook!" Ichigo menarik Rukia dan Orihime keluar dari hidungnya #Plak! Etooo~~ dari persembunyiannya. Mereka pun berdiri didepan gamecenter, lalu Ichigo mendapat ide ketika melihat mainan seperti mobil-mobilan yang bisa dinaiki dan biasanyaa didorong dari belakang dengan diiringi lagu anak-anak. Ini memang permainan khusus untuk bocah. Segera Ichigo memberikan sejumlah uang kepada petugas permainan itu. Kemudian membuka paksa baju petugas tersebut.

"Eh.. Kurosaki-kun mau ngapain? Kok kamu buka-buka baju petugas nya sih?"

"Woi jeruk kalau mau nge-rape liat2 tempat dong!" Rukia panik.

"Hiiisssh lo berdua wewet deh! Mau bantuin Neliel gak?" Rukia dan Orihime pun kompak mengangguk.

"Ya udah, ng~Inoue, pake seragam ini sekarang!" Ichigo memberikan baju dan topi petugas itu kepada Orihime sehingga si petugas kini hanya memakai kaos oblong doang.

"Mas nanti kita dianter sampe lift ya. Trus ini ada duit buat gantiin baju yang kita pake ini, anggap aja ni baju gue beli deh!." Si petugas pun mengangguk pada Ichigo.

Ichigo langsung berlari sambil mendorong dua mobil-mobilan menuju tempat Neliel diikuti Orihime, Rukia dan si petugas.

"Eh.. kemane aje lo pada? Trus ngapain lagi lo jeruk bawa-bawa maenan bocah kayak gini?" Neliel kaget.

"Nah, ketemu juga lo… udah naik lo! Cepetan!.." Ichigo bicara takut-takut sambil menoleh kebelakang mengawasi Grimmjow.

"gw disuruh naik beginian? sarap lo ya? Ini pan maenan buat bocah ! kalau Rukia sih masih pantes." Rukia langsung centrungin kepala Neliel.

"Mau selamat gak kau Nelieeel?..atau lo mau di rape Grimmjow senpai nanti?" Rukia sewot.

"aaah, kelamaan lo mikirnya.. buruan naek Nel!.." Ichigo mendorong paksa Neliel naik mobil-mobilan bergambar Gajah.

"Inoue..kamu berdua sama Rukia, kamu duduk dibelakang yah biar bisa nutupin Rukia dari belakang..! aku sama Neliel.."

"Yoooshh!" Orihime semangat 45 ceritanya. Ichigo kembali mengintip Grimmjow yang ternyata lagi gosok-gosok punggung Renji. Dan tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung naik, dan karena mobil-mobilannya didesaign khusus buat bocah otomatis tidak cukup untuk menopang pantat dua mahkluk bongsor itu.

"heeeeehh.. jeruk hentai lo! Jangan grepe-grepe paha gue…!" Neliel risih Ichigo memeluknya dari belakang.

"kagak muat ini Neeel..!, geser dikit napa sih.. lagian punya pantat jangan gede-gede dong!"

"ck..sial banget sih gue!" Neliel mendengus.

Sementara itu Rukia dan Orihime tampak tenang, dengan Rukia yang duduk di depan Orihime sambil memegang stir mobilan-nya.

"Siap belom?" tanya Ichigo memastikan..

"Yosh! Siapp!' Jawab Rukia dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Okeh.. Ayo mas dorong!" perintah Ichigo smabil menutupi rambut orangenya dengan kupluk kaos nya.

Dan dengan ajaibnya empat mahkluk malu-maluin itu naik mobil-mobilan yang mendendangkan lagu diobok-oboknya Joshua. Petugas yang mendorong dari belakang sampai mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji duren saking beratnya.

'Buset dah berat banget nih orang, kebanyakan dosa apa ya?' petugas membatin.

Kini Grimmjow sudah selesai menenangkan Renji. Ia memberikan _Cappuchino_-nya untuk Renji karena _milk shake_ nya sudah ia berikan pada Neliel.

"Lo udah gapapa kan Ren?" tanya Grimmjow. Renji pun ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngangkat jempol kaki #plak jempol tangan-nya.

Grimmjow menghembuskan nafas lega.

"eh.. bentar yah, lo berdua tunggu bentar gue ada urusan!"

"Mau kemana Grimm?" tanya Renji..

"Bentaran dah..ok!" Ulquiorra hanya melirik curiga pada Grimmjow, tanpa berniat bertanya.

Grimmjow pun kembali ke _gamecenter_. Ia terkejut karena sosok manusia berpaha dan berambut hijau sudah tidak ada disana. Yang kini terlihat olehnya hanyalah segerombolan bocah-bocah yang sedang naik mobil-mobilan.*wkwkwk gak kebayang mereka berempat naik begituan XD*.

Grimmjow pun masuk ke gamecenter berfikir jangan-jangan Neliel kembali bermain didalam, tapi ia tak juga menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Neliel..

"Heh..berani juga tuh cewek.." gumam Grimmjow memandang sapu tangan Neliel sambil tersenyum-senyum gaje.

Sementara itu Rombongan empat bocah bedul nan nekat itu sudah selamat masuk lift dan langsung ngacir dari Mall Karakura.

.

.

**~~~flash back off~~~**

.

.

"Kita kan ninggalin Grimmjow senpai gitu aja. Kalau si Neliel buka mulut kita juga kena imbasnya.. wa~~ ngeri deh gue.." Rukia bergidik.

"Haah, ngalamat nyapu halaman lagi deh gue!, gue Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang keren ini nyapu halaman kampus? Lama2 reputasi gue jatoh jadi tukang sampah.."

"Gak penting banget sih yang lo bahas.."

"Yohoooo! Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san.." Dari belakang tampak Orihime berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menyusul Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Orihimeee?" Rukia melambaikan tangannya

"Ano, mana Neliel?" tanya Orihime sambil cecelingukan mencari sosok keberadaan Neliel yang belum keliatan batanng hidung nya.

"Paling masih ngebo dirumah.." Celetuk Ichigo..

"Oiya soal yang kemarin malam gimana yaaa? Apa kita langsung minta maaf aja ke Grimmjow senpai?" Usul Orihime..

"sssttt…Udah ah gak sah bahas itu lagi mending kita masuk aja!" Ucap Rukia.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun memasuki halaman kampus dengan aman, dan tanpa terlambat.

.

.

**Grimmjow's POV.**

.

.Aku melihat jam tangan ku . Ah, lima menit lagi acara ospek hari kedua akan segera dimulai. Aku masih belum melihat Neliel diantara kerumunan Maba-maba yang sudah berdiri di tengah halaman kampus. Kalau si Rukia, si Rambut jeruk dan si cewek oppai sih sudah ada, tapi tumbennya Neliel gak bersama mereka. Aah~ apa aku kembali dapat jatah mem-bully-nya yah? XD..

PRIIIIIITTT!.

Renji meniup peluit tanda waktu-nya sudah habis dan maba-maba itu mulai merapihkan barisan mereka. Aku tersenyum senang karena lagi-lagi si Neliel terlambat. Bisa kulihat ketiga temannya yang sudah berbaris itu nampak gelisah sambil terus-terusan menghubungi seseorang dengan telephone genggamnya. Aku asumsikan mereka sedang menelpon Neliel.

"ah!itu dia!.." Rukia menunjuk kearah belakang.

Dan aku bisa lihat Neliel berlari tergesa-gesa. Untuk ukuran perempuan larinya sangat kencang . tapi yah ~~ walaupun datangnya mepet itu tidak dikategorikan dalam pelanggaran atau terlambat datang, karena acaranya memang belum dimulai dan aku bahkan belum memulai pidato pagi ku, barisan maba nya saja masih berantakan. Tapi~~ kenapa aku merasa aneh dengan dandanannya yah? Eh? Sudah kukucek mata ku pun masih terasa ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Ketiga temannya juga sepertinya bengong melihatnya.

"apa?" dari gerak bibir nya aku bisa membaca dia sedang bertanya pada ketiga temannya yang terbengong.

"Neliel, kemari!" perintahku. Neliel terkejut. Semua mata beralih menatap nya. mereka semua seketika langsung membekap mulut mereka masing-masing.

Neliel menghampiriku sambil mengerutkan keningnya . ia terlihat heran, kenapa teman-temannya seperti menahan tawa begitu. Dan kulihat ketiga temannya memijit kepala mereka yang aku yakin sebenarnya sedang tidak sakit.

"a-apa" tanya-nya takut2. Ketika tiba dihadapanku.

Aku memandangi wajahnya dengan senyum nakal dibibirku seolah mendapat mainan baru lagi.

"aree~~!?" tiba-tiba Renji mendekat lalu memandangiku sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

"Mas Tozen ! makan gorengan dulu aja mas ! Nih ada sukarelawan yang mau gantiin nyapu halaman." Celetuk Ulquiorra. Mendengar info itu, mas Tozen langsung nari pora2 di tempat.. lol XD

"Apa? Aku kan gak terlambat." Neliel kaget tiba-tiba merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud sebagai sukarelawan.

"yup! Kamu memang gak telat." Aku mengangguk.

"trus apa? Aku juga gak bawa kendaraan! Dan jepit rambut ku juga lengkap!.."

" .." aku masih mengangguk.

"trus kenapa aku harus dihukum lagi? Kalo gara-gara masalah semalam, senpai tidak bisa menghukum ku disini, karena kejadian kemarin terjadi diluar kampus. di luar acara OSPEK!"

Neliel mendebat ku ngalahin Ruhut Sitompul.

"Aku tidak akan menghukummu masalah kemarin Neliel, itu kan masalah pribadi diantara kita." Ucap ku setengah berbisik mendekat pada telinganya. Aku mencoba menggodanya.

"truss, truss ? senpai sensi sama saya ya?" Neliel menjauhkan telinganya dari ku, aku geleng2 kepala geli melihatnya. XD.

"trus apa? Saya gak bisa terima kalau dihukum tanpa sebab!, itu namanya _Bullying_. Senpai bisa saya tuntut." Wuahahaha...dia mengancamku.

Aku melihat maba-maba yang lain terkikik semakin keras. Begitu pula dengan teman seangkatan ku. Yah~~ mungkin dia adalah mahasiswa paling unik pada angkatan ini. aku yakin pada malam inagurasi nanti dia akan dinobatkan sebagai _Mascot of the year_.

Aku mengeluarkan HP ku dari kantong celanaku. Aku mengaktifkan kamera dan mengarahkan pada wajahnya.

"apa? Senpai mau apa?" ucapnya bingung.

CLICK!..

Aku berhasil mengambil fotonya.

"Senpai ngapain siiiih?" ucapnya tambah sewot. Ah~tambah manis saja dia kalau marah begini. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku hanya memperlihatkan hasil jepretan fotoku padanya. Yah~tentu saja foto dirinya.

"AAARRGGHHH!" teriaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya, lebih tepat nya memegangi rambut hijaunya yang masih memakai _Roll_ rambut. Dengan seketika aku bisa mendengar gelak tawa yang meledak dari seantero kampus. bahkan aku bisa melihat ketiga teman dekatnya (Rukia, Ichigo, Orihime) saling menutupi wajah seolah _gesture_ mereka berkata : 'kami tidak mengenalnya! Kami tidak punya teman seperti dia!' wkwkkwkwk….

"sudah tau kesalahan mu Nona?" tanya ku enteng. Neliel tampak gondok dan bergegas membuka paksa semua _Roll_ rambut yang berjumlah tiga buah yang bertengger di kepala hijaunya. Mungkin saking buru-burunya dia sampai lupa membuka alat perawatan rambutnya itu.

Perhatianku teralihkan pada nada gitar electric yang sangat energik. Neliel mengeluarkan HP-nya yang berdering,. Oh~ ternyata itu suara _ring tone_ Hp-nya.

"Moshi-moshi.." ucapnya ketus

"Neliel-sama, sepertinya pita anda tertinggal tiga buah!" aku bisa mendengar suara seorang paruh baya histeris berteriak dibalik HP itu.

"TELAAAAT NGOMONGNYAAA!..." teriak Neliel menutup paksa teleponnya. Tawa2 pun makin menjadi. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa. Perutku benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"hmmff….bahahahahaha XD…" aku tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perutku.

Aku lihat wajahnya merah sekarang, Kenapakah? Dia marah atau malu karena ditertawakan? Yang pasti aku yakin ia merasa hari ini juga adalah hari sialnya. Dan aku jamin dia pasti akan kembali mendatangi _gamecenter _dan memukuli samsak yang ada disana XDD.

.

.

.

Bahahahaha **TBC** dulu aaaahhh XD…

.

.

.

**A/N :** Pendek yah? Iya tau lah saya… but mo gimana lagi, berhubung lagi Dinas Luar Kota jadi ngetik disela2 break , jadilah pendek plus typo bertebaran… habis kalau gak langsung diketik nanti suka lupa jalan ceritanya #sayamahgituorangnya XD. Oh iya gw kagak tau nama mainan mobil-mobilan itu. Tapi gw sering liat di Mall, yang naik biasanya bocah2. Paling gede anak SD yang main begituan. And permainan Samsak itu gw juga kagak tau . Punch2 apa gitu namanya… wkwkkwkw, males riset aja makanya asal nulis….jangan bunuh author malas ini yah!

Ripiu ar lop… and see ya next chap *O*/ …#tebar kembang tujuh rupa..


End file.
